This NIDA P20 Pilot Proteomics Center is centered upon using cutting-edge proteomic technologies to study HIV infection, host response, and subsequent pathological effects associated with opioid use and treatment. The Center has a strong multidisciplinary character, augmented by diverse complementary technologies and a team of expert project Pis utilizing both clinical and basic research. Such diversity requires a strong administrative'and organizational structure to successfully carry out the multidisciplinary research, facilitate interactions, and to promote synergy between programmatic elements. The function of the Administrative Core is to provide an overall organizational structure and support the administrative activities of the Center, interface with NIH/NIDA staff, foster cooperation between projects and cores, encourage criticism and advice from it's scientists, promote fiscal responsibility, and provide a flexible administrative structure to assure the continued excellence of the overall center and its ability to address the specific aims. This core organization includes the overall administrative structure as well as role for the Director, Administrator, External Advisory Board, and Internal Steering Committee. Specifically, the administrative Core aims to 1. Provide an organizational and programmatic structure to promote scientific interactions, 2. Provide oversight, planning, priority setting, and decision-making processes, and 3. Ensure that the Center meets all criteria for a NIDA P20 Center.